deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Renamon
Renamon is a character from Digimon. She appeared on One Minute Melee where she fought her rival Lucario and she fought Lucario again in an episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *'Renamon vs. Lucario' (Fanon version) *[[Zoroark vs Renamon|'Zoroark vs Renamon']]' '(Completed) *Tails VS Renamon *Renamon vs Gardevoir *Renamon vs Kyubi Possible Opponents * Batman (DC Comics) * Delphox (Pokémon) * Kurama (Naruto) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Krystal (Star Fox) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Juri Han (Street Fighter) * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) * Diancie (Pokémon) History Renamon is an Animal-type Digimon who lived a life of conflict in the Digital World until she came to the real world and became partnered to Rika Makino after the girl obtained a D-Power and desired a strong Digimon to fight for her. Though she originally saw humans as a need to digivolve while Rika believe Digimon exist to fight, their relation a bit distant, Renamon and her human partner eventually became very good friends to the point that they would face anything as equals Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 6'2" | 187 cm * Digimon Attribute: Data * Rookie Level Digimon * Habitats: Valleys * High attack & speed * Often highly intelligent * Well-known Tamers: ** Rika Nonaka, Yuma Kagura Powers * Palm Strike * Power Paw ** Ghost flames ** Can create attacking copies * Swift Strike * Super Chop * Spin Kick * Rapid Kick ** Quickly strikes multiple times * Kohenkyo ** Shrouds self in opponent's appearance * Diamond Storm ** Powerful strike of blades & wind ** Increases attack Feats * Effortlessly moves faster than eyesight * Fought on par with Allomon, a Champion * Survived battle with IceDevimon * Killed multiple Armor Level Digimon in single strikes * Sliced a missile with an axe! Like a BOSS! * Survived falling down a skyscraper * Can make good bread Death Battle Info (Fanon) Unlike most rookie Digimon, Renamon is as tall as a human child. She is always calm, cool, and collected in any situation, rarely losing her composure in a fight. * Rookie Level * Close Range: Power Paw * Mid Range: Diamond Storm * Special: Kohenkyo (mirror guise), * Digivolution to Kyubimon ** Biomerge Warp Digivolution to Sakuyamon (Merge with Rika) Kyubimon * Champion Level * Close Range: Headbutt, Kodengeki * Mid Range: Fox Tail Inferno, Koshugeki, Dragon Wheel * Digivolution to Taomon Taomon * Ultimate Level * Weapon: Talisman of Light calligraphy brush * Close Range: Brush Stroke, Brush Strike * Any Range: Thousand Spells, Talisman Star, Talisman Spell Sakuyamon * Mega Level * Weapon: Kongou Shakujou staff * Mid Range:, Amethyst Wind, Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth, Thunder Kick, Flaming Fox * Long Range: Spirit Strike * Special: Amethyst Mandala, Crystal Sphere, Fox Drive, Fox Card, Mode Change to Miko Mode Weaknesses * Requires a partner (Rika) to Digivolve. ** Biomerge Warp puts Rika at risk as well. * Taking too much damage will cause Renamon to revert to a previous and weaker form. * Glass Cannon: has few defensive options Trivia *While considered female; Renamon herself admits that Digimon are technically genderless. Category:Female Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Digimon Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Air Manipulator Category:Water Manipulator Category:Elementals